


The Paths of the Future

by TheLadyStrange



Series: Discord Challenges [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Animated Movie), Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyStrange/pseuds/TheLadyStrange
Summary: Ironstrange Discord Server Weekly Challenge "Love/Heart"Vietnamese translation by Kuro2612 can be foundHERE





	The Paths of the Future

       For Stephen, love used to be one of those words that people used without truly understanding the word. Even Stephen himself had forgotten for a time. But a million futures was more than enough time for Stephen to discover the true meaning of the word. To feel the immense joy and horrific pain that could go with it only to return to the present and feel the devastating lack of it in his life.

       Stephen’s heart broke that day on Titan as he sent the man he had seen and fallen in love with for in millions of timelines down the one path that would leave Stephen alone. And as he spoke the words to turn the tide as brought the stone down from the stars he could only hope that Tony did not hear the love behind the words. Did not see the pain behind his eyes as Stephen said the only words he could, but not the words he meant.

       “Tony, it was the only way.”

       Half the universe faded away at Stephen’s words and left the future balanced on a single life. A life that survived. A life that would find a way.

       A life that did find a way.

       Stephen’s soul was re-birthed on Titan, on the orange soil of where his hope of love had died. He sent the others to where they were needed and returned to the Sanctum. Stephen tried the best he could to rebuild his life. Watched from afar as Tony lived a life full of love. As Tony became engaged.

       He wasn’t sure he even belonged in this universe anymore. How could he? Even the daily events were a déjà vécu of all those seen possibilities passing by. His life was a script he followed carefully, for he floundered without meaning. With nothing but the pain of love within his heart.

       The script was the only reason he got up in the morning. The only reason he continued to live. The only reason he watched as Tony’s wedding began and turned the TV off before the groom could say his vows.

       The only reason...

       Until...

       There was a knock at the Sanctum door. That wasn’t in the script. Who, or what, could it be. Tony Stark stood at his door. Tony Stark wearing an exquisite tuxedo. Tony Stark was supposed to be halfway around the world saying his vows. Tony Stark who was not wearing a brand new wedding band upon his finger.

       “Hey, Doc. Are you going to let me in or just keep staring at me like I’m a stranger.” Tony chuckled to himself at his own little joke as Stephen stepped back to allow him inside the Sanctum. Allowed himself to open his heart to the possibility of love. After all, the future was full of possibilities.


End file.
